


Crush

by grettama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia was a very interesting guy. And Prompto had a huge crush on him. But of course, Prompto knew his place. Gladio was way out of his league. He was the star of their high school football team. While Prompto? He was just a nerd who loved video games and photography a lot. Besides, Prompto was quite sure that Gladio had a crush on his best friend, Noct.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of High School AU so I decided to just write it myself.  
> This is unbetaed, so please feel free to point out errors!

Gladiolus Amicitia was a very interesting guy. Mainly because he wasn’t like anybody else in the football team. Everyone in the football team always intimidated Prompto to the fullest, but not Gladio. Sure, he was very intimidating with his six feet and four inches tall, muscle everywhere, and smoldering look, but Prompto knew that he was very kind. He never bullied Prompto, and even one time, he _saved_ Prompto from being bullied and gave him a soft smile which Prompto would never forget in his whole life. Gladio was very handsome to begin with, but when he smiled, he looked so gorgeous Prompto’s breath got caught in his throat.

Gladiolus Amicitia was a very interesting guy. And Prompto had a huge crush on him.

But of course, Prompto knew his place. Gladio was _way_ out of his league. He was the star of their high school football team. He hung out with the coolest guy in school. He was the best on Math and English class. While Prompto? He was just a nerd who loved video games and photography a lot and while Gladio fought out there in the field to defend their school’s honor, Prompto was always on the sideline, taking pictures for their school’s magazine (though he saved some of Gladio’s pictures for himself. He was being a creep. He knew). While Gladio being cool and socializing with the coolest people at school, probably having a party somewhere, Prompto was in his or Noct’s room, playing video games, or in the library playing Dungeons and Dragons with other nerds. Prompto was aware that he would never be cool enough for Gladio.

Besides, Prompto was quite sure that Gladio had a crush on his best friend, Noct. Noct was Prompto’s only friend at school, and up until today, Prompto still thought that it was unbelievable. Well, Noct was a nerd at heart—they got along over videogames and comic books—but he was also the richest guy in the whole country so Noct was always the cool nerd. Noct didn’t have many friends though, since he was so awkward around people, being used to close up to himself or Prompto only, but if Gladio would have a crush on a nerd, Noct would be his first choice. Right?

Why Prompto was so sure that Gladio had a crush on Noct, you said? The biggest evidence was that whenever Noct and Prompto walked pass Gladio’s group in the hall, or at cafeteria, they always whistled and then teased Gladio to no end, while the big guy would blush sheepishly. It was such a cute look. Prompto didn’t know that Gladio could blush prettily like that.

At first, Prompto was heartbroken. But he picked himself up pretty quickly. Noct was his best friend. And  Gladio would be good for him. He was sure Gladio would do anything to make Noct happy. So Prompto should be happy too, right? And after that thought, he decided to bury his feelings deep, deep down. He was satisfied only by taking Gladio’s pictures when he wasn’t looking. He would keep his crush to himself.

So, when the prom night was getting closer and closer and everybody was excited to attend, Prompto didn’t get into the mood. Well, he was excited too, he got a task from student council to be the official photographer and he was excited to take a picture of everyone on that night, but so far, nobody asked him out to go with him. Not that it mattered anyway. He could always make himself busy by taking pictures of people.

“Has Gladio asked you to come with him to the prom?” Prompto asked that afternoon, two weeks before prom night. He was sprawled on Noct’s bed, checking out the pictures he took on their way home while Noct read the newest issue of Deadpool.

“Why would he ask me?” Noct asked back nonchalantly, made Prompto sighed and put away his camera. It was always like this. Prompto had told Noct many, many times that Gladio had a crush on him, and even showed him the evidence, but Noct _never_ believed him.

“Because he has a crush on you, and of course he would ask his crush out for the prom,” Prompto explained, with a resign tone.

“That’s ridiculous,” Noct responded, and Prompto just sighed. He usually debated him for that, but today he wasn’t really in the mood.

_Just wait till he asks you out then. And afterward, I won’t hesitate to say, ‘I told you,’ to your face, buddy,_ Prompto thought, and decided to just drop the topic for now.

A week before prom night, Prompto could basically feel everyone’s excitement in the air. Even the guys who usually bullied him ignored him, because they were too excited to plan a way to ask their girls out. Prompto was grateful for that though.

It was nearing lunch and Prompto’s class ended early—earlier than Noct’s class at least as Noct’s teacher decided to keep them a bit late—so he decided to head to cafeteria first and secured a place to seat. He headed to his locker to store his books first though, and was frozen in the middle of the hall when he saw Gladio stood in front of his locker. His expression was so serious, and he looked… nervous?

But Prompto was freezing in the middle of the hall full of other students, and someone bumped into him and hissed, made Prompto squeaked. That apparently caught Gladio’s attention as he looked at him and offered him a smile. Prompto wanted to melt.

_No_ , his brain said. _Gladio is just there because he wants to ask you Noct’s schedule._ That thought calmed Prompto’s nerve and he approached his locker, and also Gladio.

“Hey,” Gladio greeted.

“Hey, Gladdy,” Prompto said, then bit his tongue as a punishment. Did he sound too cheerful? _Was it even okay to call Gladio as ‘Gladdy’?_ Oh Gods, he was so embarrassing.

Gladly, Gladio didn’t look like he minded over the nickname. But still, he looked so nervous and it made Prompto nervous too. Prompto gathered himself and thought, _better to get over it_ , then decided to say something first.

“Noct’s will be out of his class in a few minutes,” he said, reciprocated Gladio’s smile, tried to sound as sincere as possible. “You can catch him by then.”

But to his surprised, Gladio gave him a confused look. “Why would I looking for Noct—you thought I was looking for Noct.”

Prompto nodded, staring at the bigger guy bit dumbly. “You’re gonna ask him out with you to prom, right?”

Gladio blinked, and somehow he looked like he was just being slapped on the face. That look didn’t suit him. Prompto didn’t like it. Did he say something wrong?

“I—“ Gladio stuttered, sighed, and rubbed his face, then sighed again before looking at Prompto with a more serious and desperate look, which confused Prompto even more. “I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m going to ask Noctis out, but _you_ are the one who I’m gonna ask out actually.”

It took a whole minute for Prompto to digest Gladio’s words, before he finally realized what was Gladio talking about and he gasped and blushed. “ _You are going to ask me out_?”

Gladio nodded, his expression softened, almost amused this time. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have a crush on Noct??”

The confused expression was back in Gladio’s face, but he chuckled amusedly. “What? No. Where did you get the idea anyway?”

“But—but, your friends,” Prompto stuttered, waved behind Gladio and a bit surprised to see the usual Gladio’s gang, with Nyx Ulric snickering and they looked at Gladio’s direction, as if they were anticipating something. “I mean, your friends,” Prompto tried again, looked away from Nyx and the others, “they always tease you whenever Noct walked pass you. And whistled too.”

After a moment, Gladio’s shocked expression disappeared, as the bigger guy started to giggle. It was such an endearing sight if Prompto wasn’t so confused actually. Because a big guy like Gladio? Giggled? That was downright adorable.

“You have the biggest misunderstanding here,” Gladio said when he finally could control his giggle. “My friends tease me because _you_ walk pass me. But you and Noctis are always together, Prompto.”

Prompto opened and closed his mouth like a fish, couldn’t find any words to come out. _Gladiolus Amicitia had a crush on him_.

Gladio cleared his throat and scratched his neck sheepishly. “So… do you wanna go to prom with me? I understand that if you don’t want to. I ask you pretty late anyway. Other people probably beat me to it, right?” Gladio sighed. “But I didn’t have the courage to ask you before. I guess I should get my shit together soonest.”

“What…,” Prompto said. Did Gladio seriously think _someone else_ would ask Prompto out to prom? “I mean,” he said, “No. No one asked me before. You are the first.”

Gladio’s eyes widened at that. “Seriously?” he asked, “No one asked out you before?” He somehow sounded like he was torn between disbelief, happy and irked, and it made Prompto chuckled a little.

Prompto shook his head.

“So, do you wanna go with me?” Gladio asked again, and sheepishly, Prompto nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I wanna go with you.”

Gladio’s expression was so beautiful when he heard Prompto’s confirmation. His whole face lit up, and he looked so damn happy as if his birthday was today and he got the best present ever.

“Great!” he said. “I will, uh, I will go back to my friends and let them know that I’m having lunch with you. Do you wanna wait here? Wait, do you wanna have lunch with _me_? Or am I bothering you and Noctis?”

Prompto knew that Gladio was a sweet guy, but when he was rambling like that, it was downright adorable Prompto had to giggle. “No, no. It’s fine. I can wait here and I’m sure Noct won’t mind as well.”

“Cool,” Gladio said, smiling wide to Prompto before he turned around to notify his friends.

Prompto’s eyes were on him all the time, and he couldn’t help but laughed softly when all of Gladio’s friends patted him on his back, congratulated him, while he told them the news with a delightful expression. Soon, their exchange was over and Gladio walked back to Prompto.

“Let’s go?” he asked, hesitatingly offered his hand for Prompto to take, but Prompto took it with a big smile.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I told you," was the first sentence coming out of Noct's mouth when he saw Prompto and Gladio waited for him outside his class. 
> 
> Prompto blushed, but frowned. "What was that for?"
> 
> Noct sighed and fixed his bag's strap. "I told you that there's no way Gladio has a crush on me. You are not as perceptive as you thought, Prom."
> 
> Prompto was about to argue but Gladio already laughed next to him while circled his big arm around him, and between the warmth of Gladio's body, Prompto forgot what he was about to say.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hit me up anytime on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks) XD I don't bite!


End file.
